<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Första och sista gången som Cia dansade med en ringvålnad. by Rennll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081632">Första och sista gången som Cia dansade med en ringvålnad.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennll/pseuds/Rennll'>Rennll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually don't own the Game, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, First Dance, Gen, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennll/pseuds/Rennll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Det hade varit enklare om Wizzro var typen som höll låg profil efter att hon utryckte missnöje med honom, och inte varit spritt språngande galen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sedan Cia slitit bort ljuset från sig själv hade hon sällan brytt sig om saker som hon ansåg vara under sitt blickfång. Därför kändes det onaturligt att böja sig ned och plocka upp något från bråten i den sotiga ruinen.<br/>   Hon såg sig om, noterade att ingen av hennes soldater var dum nog att tjuvkika på henne, och tog bort masken som täckte ansiktet. Med blicken obehindrad, undersökte hon föremålet ordentligt; dammade av det ... En speldosa. På den tiden då hon fortfarande var flickan Cilana, som upplevde världen utanför genom fjärrsyn och böcker, hade hon ibland fått syn på en speldosor i andra människors hem. När hon skådade in i människors hem, en hemlig bevakare, kunde de stå ovanpå spiselkransar eller instoppade i hyllor. Det här var första gången som hon vidrörde en i verkligheten. Den sotiga asken hade en kopparvev som glänste i solljuset. När hon vägde fingret mot den kunde hon känna motståndet från mekanismen inuti. Med tanke på hur nitiskt hennes trupper hade bränt ned byn till grunden var dosan i ett mirakulöst gott skick.<br/>   Det hade visat sig omöjligt att uppehålla någon form av krigsmoral om inte monstren hon framkallat fick lov att skövla en by då och då. Sakta men säkert hade hon kommit att hata Hyrule för hur flack bebyggelsen var. Hon tvingades ta långa omvägar för att tillgodose truppernas behov, för att inte nämna alla fördömda skogar och bergskedjor, perfekta för rebeller att gömma sig i. Hur grundligt hon än skövlade en bit land, var det alltid folk som klarade sig undan, likt kackerlackor. Så fort hon trodde att hon utrotat dem fick hon rapporter om överlevare som anföll trupperna i ryggen. Den styvnackade bondebefolkningen hade till och med börjat bränna sina egna lador för att hennes arme skulle förvägras mat. I den här byn hade de flesta hunnit fly. Bara gamla och sjuka hade fallit offer för blinerna, som vid det här laget inte var petiga med vad de åt.<br/>   Surhet hängde i luften. Monstren var trötta och besvikna över bristen på byte. Ett folkslag som tillbringade hela sina liv i rövarpack som samlades, splittrades och drog över landsbygden tillsammans med årstiderna likt en flyktig vårflod, förstod sig inte på militära falanger och att marschera månader i sträck. Att föra befäl handlade mer om att gång på gång ingjuta rädsla i trupperna för att förhindra att de deserterade, än att leda dem i strid. Egentligen hade hon inte tid att gräva i askan av en byfånes nedbrända hus, egentligen borde hon förvandla speldosan till stoft, tvinga blinerna att omgruppera, ge sig av till nästa by och upprepa processen.<br/>   Bara tanken fick henne att känna sig utled, så istället kilade hon in en nagel under locket på dosan och öppnade den med ett klick. En porslinsfigur reste på sig med fjädrig entusiasm. Ett brudpar, kvinnan klädd i traditionell långkjol, de gyllene och röda fållarna mönstrade så att de liknade flammorna från en sol, och mannen matchande henne i trekantig hatt, väst och knäbyxor. De tryckte sig tätt intill varandra, hennes högra hand sträckt i en mjuk rörelse över mannens axel, och hans vänstra stadigt placerad vid hennes höft. Kvarvarande händer tvinnade tätt ihop. Detaljrikedomen var storslagen; till och med leendena i deras vita ansikten var minutiöst målade. Cilana hade varit en gedigen samlare av pryttlar, kanske var det därför Cia kände ett behagligt pirr när hon begrundade objektet.<br/>   Utan tvivel hade det varit en kärleksgåva, kanske en som husägarna fått på sitt egna bröllop. Kanske var det lilla paret i dosan deras exakta avbilder. När hon kom hit med eld och järn, hade de fortfarande varit unga, och deras kärlek lika glödande som den hon kände gentemot hjälten? Tänk så lätt somliga människor fick sina starkaste känslor besvarade. Visste de hur lyckosamma de var? Att andra inte fick lov att följa sina hjärtan om de inte stal vad de lustade efter?<br/>   Hennes grepp hårdnade om dosan, och för en sekund var hon fullt beredd att bränna upp den, sedan svalnade fingrarna. Impulsen att förinta tingesten fyllde henne inte med samma extas som hon hängav sig åt på slagfältet, där hon brände och lemlästade till berusningens gräns. Istället upplevde hon en tomhet i bröstet som det tog henne tid att namnge. Den var inte så mycket en känsla som avsaknaden av den medömkan hon hade förlorat förmågan att känna.<br/>   Fanns det något syfte med att vilja hämnas på speldosans ägare, när hon redan förstört deras hem? Vid det här laget staplade de fram genom vildmarken, hungriga och huttrande mot kvällskylan, eller så hade en eller båda varit för svaga för att fly; antingen dött tillsammans bland flammorna eller blivit separerade. En vid liv och en död, för resten av deras flyktiga existens. Personligen hoppades Cia att det skulle vara det förstnämnda som skett; en gemensam död var ett poetiskt sätt för ett äktenskap att avslutas på. Hon ville tänka sig det här paret, med sina eldfärgade kläder, omfamna varandra bland riktiga flammor ...<br/>   Skramlandet från rustningsplåtar som närmade sig, sade Cia att hon tillåtit sig själv att fantisera länge nog. Hon släppte dosan, men av ett infall inte på marken. Ett hål öppnade sig i luften, ingången till en ficka i en separat dimension som hon skapat för att förvara utrustning och magiska hjälpmedel, och asken föll ned i den. Innan blinen som hon hört, hann komma runt hörnet och få syn på henne, hade hon satt tillbaka masken. De glödande röda ögonen och den näbbliknande formen fick henne att likna en hök. Den gav henne ett tillfredsställande skräckinjagande utseende som fick det gröna monstret som hamnade i hennes blickfång att kura ihop sig likt en rädd mus. När hon började gå emot den ryckte den till; till synes övertygad om att detta skulle vara dess sista stund i livet — Hon behövde inte alltid en anledning för att döda någon av dem.<br/>   – Jag tänker återvända till Siarnas Dal, sa hon till blinen. Säg till kaptenen med den högsta rangen att han har befälet.<br/>   Det gnisslade om hela blinen då den sjönk ihop i sin rustning efter att ha insett att den skulle få leva vidare. Cia vände på klacken och öppnade portalen som skulle ta henne därifrån. Hon brydde sig inte om att låta blinen repetera meddelandet för att försäkra sig om att dess strutshjärna uppfattat det ordentligt; soldaterna skulle ändå spridas som maskrosfrön så fort hon försvann. Att låta ett annat befäl förgäves försöka förhindra att armen regisserades till ett rövarpack var blott en formalitet från hennes sida. Hon kunde göra bättre saker av sin tid än att passa ett tusental omättliga styggelser. Blinerna skulle ändå orsaka problem för den hyrulianska armen ända tills den sista av dem slaktades, och hon hade tillgång till ett oräkneligt antal andra monster att ersätta dem med.<br/>   När hon försvann från de rykande husresterna kunde hon inte låta bli att reflektera över det ironiska i att det fanns förhållanden som fick henne att önska sig tillbaka till sitt gamla fängelse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Det fanns inget avsevärt fel på hennes generaler, förmodade Cia, men de slösade på soldater som om de vore gröna rupies.<br/>
   Inför kvällens rådslag hade hon frammanat ett utomordentligt stort antal bliner genom själarnas port, mer än nog för att täcka siffran som Volga och Wizzro troligen skulle begära i förstärkning.<br/>
   Som hon nu satt, huvudet vilande tungt mot ena handen medan den andra höll upp en provianteringsrapport framför ansiktet för att dölja hur ögonlocken föll ihop, började hon ångra att hon utmattat sig själv. Volga och Wizzro höll på att munhuggas med varandra. Deras olika röster flöt ihop tills hon inte kunde uppfatta vilken förolämpning som kom från vilken person. Nedanför papperskanten kunde hon se hur Volga grävde ned klorna i ekbordet som redan bar överlappande lager med ärr från ett flertal tidigare strategimöten.<br/>
   Rösten inuti huvudet försökte rikta hennes uppmärksamhet mot kartan som låg utbredd över bordet. Med mullrande stämma förklarade han för henne hur hon skulle flytta trupperna för att fånga den hylianska armen i en kniptångsmanöver, sedan avskilja dem från vägarna som förstärkningar skulle komma från.<br/>
   Det såg ut som en förnuftig strategi, åtminstone vid första ögonkastet, men hur skulle hon veta ifall det namnlösa medvetandet, som hon fortfarande visste oroväckande lite om, hade någon dold avsikt? På vilket sätt en truppförflyttning gynnade en kroppslös röst kunde hon inte direkt svara på, men hon blev misstänksam utav princip när han blev ovanligt uttalad. Oturligt att hon inte kände sig kapabel att tänka ut en sund strategi själv; huvudet vägde som murbruk. Skulle hon bli tvungen att förlita sig på den förrädiska rådgivningen trots allt — Började hon inte bli för beroende? Cia gnuggade två fingrar mot pannan med ett stön allt medan rösten fortsatte att pocka och insistera. Hon var tvungen att be Volga repetera vad han nyss hade sagt till henne.<br/>
Hon behövde ett sätt att skärma av sig. Ögonen föll på speldosan som blänkte nyputsad i utkanten av högarna av pergament som hon tvingats uttyda i timmar. Det var inte utav tillfällighet som hon såg till att alltid ha föremålet inom räckhåll nu för tiden.<br/>
   Melodin hade inte behagat henne från början, för repetitiv och entonig, såsom speldosemusik begränsades till att vara. Trots det hade hon funnit sig själv vrida igång föremålet gång på gång, kanske på grund av noveliteten i att äga en speldosa för första gången. När hon hörde knastrandet från fjädrar och kugghjul som ställde sig tillrätta innan spelandet tänkte hon på hur maskinen byggts; alla små bitar som en hantverkare fått smida så att de passade perfekt ihop. Allt för att spela en ynklig trudelutt och få statyn av ett bröllopspar att snurra.<br/>
Insikten kom efter den, säkert, trettionde gången hon vred om spaken. Huvudet som alltid vimlade av röster, strategier, beväpning, proviantering och försvunna prinsessor hade tystnat. Allt som hon tänkte på var hur kugghjul tillverkades. Efter att ha förstått att speldosan var hennes bästa avslappningsmedel kunde hon knappast hävda att hon fortfarande ogillade musiken.<br/>
Medan Wizzro inflikade något i Volgas redogörelse för månadens konfrontationer och de återupptog sitt bråkande drog hon speldosan till sig, vred om veven fyra varv och återgick till att dölja ansiktet bakom rapporter.<br/>
   Generalerna avbröt sig när musik strömmade genom salen och vände sig förbryllat mot henne. Hon sneglade mot dem över papperskanten och snörpte på munnen.<br/>
Vad stirrar ni på? Jag ville ha musik i bakgrunden; ingenting annat, tänkte hon.<br/>
   Dosan utförde redan sin magi. Bruset i huvudet kvävdes och hon kunde höra vad folk sade. Kanske hade tingesten äkta trolldom inbunden i sig. Föremål för en senare undersökning. Hon fokuserade på att andas in och ut ända tills musiken avstannade, sedan knäppte hon händerna framför sig och lät den röda hökblicken vandra mellan generalerna.<br/>
   – Ni har båda pratat på en god stund nu, men det som jag vill framförallt ha klart för mig är om det har bildats luckor i fronten som behöver fyllas med nya soldater.<br/>
   Reaktionen från de båda männen var talande. Volga bet ihop käkarna, medan Wizzros öga hade uppenbara svårigheter med att möta hennes blick. Ingen general ville förstås erkänna att han lidit förluster, men armen måste ha tunnats ut mer än vanligt.<br/>
   Undrar om jag hade fått reda på det om jag inte ställt en direkt fråga? tänkte hon och snörpte på munnen.<br/>
   – Jag anade inte annat, sa hon, åtminstone glad att hon ansträngt sig av en anledning. Just därför har jag förberett sjutusen färska svärd. De kallades hit i eftermiddags och är redan redo för tjänstgöring.<br/>
   – Hade inte väntat mig mindre från dig, härskarinna, grymtade Volga, som trots komplimangen såg lika sammanbiten ut. Tyvärr är nog Wizzro i behov av större förstärkning än så.<br/>
   Cias mun drogs nedåt, och ringvålnaden gav kamraten en giftig blick. Nervöst gned han händerna mot varandra. Det svarta skinnet, lika skrynkligt och ojämnt som skalet på ett ruttnande äpple, gav upphov till ett knastrande ljud.<br/>
   – Ett beklagligt ärende, det hela.<br/>
   Hans enda röda öga sökte sig till Cias spira, lutad intill högsätet som hon satt i, som om han väntade på att den när som helst skulle flamma upp.<br/>
   – Ni minns säkert att jag fick er tillåtelse att flytta en division skallbarn till grottorna i Eldin. Jag hade fått nys om att hjälten själv, såväl som den kungliga familjens vakthund, planerade att passera igenom berget med bara en mindre styrka. Det går inte att be om bättre förutsättningar för ett bakhåll. Inte bara hade jag chansen att tillfångata mannen i din håg, men också lämna den hyrulianska armeen ledarlös. Allting planerades in i minsta detalj; fienden kunde omöjligen förutse att vi väntade på dem.<br/>
   Allt medan gasten talade blev rösten extatisk, som om han trodde att ifall han skönmålade sin insats tillräckligt skulle Cia glömma att detta snilledrag tydligen lett till avsevärda förluster.<br/>
   – Nå, om du var så pass säker på din seger, varför är min arme i behov av förstärkningar?<br/>
   Wizzro hajade till.<br/>
   – Jag hade inte räknat med de lokala goronernas stöd, muttrade han, men jag försäkrar dig om att jag ändå gått som segrare om inte …<br/>
   – Om inte vad?<br/>
   – … Om inte en okänd elitkrigare hade dykt upp i precis fel stund.<br/>
   Från Volgas kom ett hånfullt frustande.<br/>
   – Du skulle ha hört honom beskriva denna “elitkrigare”. Lika snabb som vinden, skoningslös och en mästare på magi…<br/>
   Wizzro flög upp från sin plats.<br/>
   – ...Jag överdriver inte. Den där förbannade harpan lät oss inte lägga ett finger på henne.<br/>
   Cia rynkade pannan. Så länge Wizzro inte spädde på historien om elitkrigaren för att få sitt misslyckande att framstå som ursäktligt, lät det onekligen som om den hyrulianska armén hade fått en kraftfull allierad. Illa nog att hjälten var på god väg att träffa hennes ljusa halva i Faronskogen.<br/>
   – Hur många soldater förlorade du? frågade hon.<br/>
   – Drygt...<br/>
   Wizzro sneglade återigen mot spiran.<br/>
   – ...Tiotusen, avslutade Volga.<br/>
   Cia stönade. Hade hon sagt att hennes generaler slösade på soldater som gröna rupies? Rättelse: de spenderade dem som smågrus.<br/>
   – … Drygt niotusen, tjöt Wizzro. Antalet passerar inte ens tiotusenstrecket. Din förpestade geckoridd…<br/>
   En piska av svart rök virade sig runt vålnaden, och kramade om. Hårt. Wizzro kved allt medan den magra kroppen som existerade under kappan trycktes ihop. En skrämd blick riktades mot Cia som klapprade manikyrerade naglar mot spiran, nu placerad tvärs över stolens armstöd, som för att förmana honom över att ha släppt den med blicken.<br/>
   Röken, som löpte likt svarta pisksvansar från spirans topp, var en ironisk sorts fjättra för spöket, reflekterade hon med ett roat leende. Vålnaden som ständigt passerade genom väggar och tak, fast materia som ånga för honom, skulle finna dessa immateriella duster omöjliga att bryta sig loss från.<br/>
   Volga visade ett sällsynt leende då Cia knyckte med handleden och den solida röken lyfte Wizzro över deras huvuden.<br/>
   – Nådiga härskarinna, väste gasten, inte ska du … Det kan inte vara din mening att avrätta en av dina enda befälhavare utan att han ges chansen till upprättelse?<br/>
   Cia skrattade.<br/>
   – Till skillnad från vissa andra är jag inte en slösaktig människa. Nej, det här är bara hur jag försäkrar mig om att du kommer ihåg vad jag säger …<br/>
   Wizzro slog ned i bordet med en högljudd smäll. Rapporter och kartor skingrades och flög ut över golvet på ett tillfredsställande vis.<br/>
   – … För nästa gång en sådan här ljus idé dyker upp i din oformliga skalle, underrättar du mig innan du skickar tusentals soldater in i döden.<br/>
   – Du kan tillägga att han ska ha förberett en reträttplan nästa gång, tillade Volga som med en road min såg på när rökslingorna lyfte upp Wizzro igen och ruskade om honom.<br/>
   – Menar du att han inte ens tänkte på det? sa Cia, med spelad förvåning. I sådana fall är det min plikt att se till att han aldrig mer beter sig som en dumdristig idiot.<br/>
   En knyck med handen och Wizzro dunkades ned i bordet ännu hårdare.<br/>
   – Ge mig en andra chans, jag ber dig! skrek Wizzro, en imponerande bedrift med tanke på hur hårt röken kramade, som en boaorm slingrad runt bytet.<br/>
   Långsamt, insupande tillfället, lutade sig Cia över bordet tills hon såg ned på vålnaden med en glödande blick.<br/>
   – Vill du göra dig förtjänt av en andra chans? Se då till att den hyrulianska armen och Lana aldrig möter varandra. Misslyckas du med att åstadkomma också detta kommer smärtan som du känner nu inte kunna jämföras med vad jag tänker utsätta dig för.<br/>
   Hon smekte spiran som om hon redan nu fantiserade om bestraffningen hon skulle utfärda, sedan lutade hon sig tillbaka i sätet. Med en dekadent handrörelse skingrades röken. Det andra medvetandet myste, belåten över hennes sätt att tillrättavisa inkompetens.<br/>
   “En befälhavares främsta uppgift är att kuva viljorna under hennes befäl. Hur känns det att ruska om en sådan här mask?” viskades inom henne.<br/>
   Berusande. Hon var nästan beredd att tacka ringvålnaden för adrenalinkicken, precis vad hon behövde efter en lång arbetsdag. Jämrande pressade Wizzro sig upp från bordet och flöt tillbaka till sin plats, på något sätt haltande fastän han hängde i luften. Cia korsade ett långsmalt ben över det andra.<br/>
   – Repetera veckans rapporter igen, sa hon. Att kasta runt spöken har fått mig att tappa detaljerna ur minnet. Gör det kortfattat.<br/>
   Under resten av rådslaget såg hon till att lyssna noggrant med all sin återuppväckta alerthet, lika fokuserad på logistiken som krävdes för att hålla trupperna välförsedda som på de mindre långtråkiga planerna om hur de kvickast skulle kunna förse varje hyrulianrygg med en svärdsegg.<br/>
   Den enda som kunde hålla sig kortfattad var dock Volga. Av förståelig anledning eftersom han var posterad i den kapade huvudstaden, och ännu hade spillrorna av den kungliga armen inte varit dumdristiga nog att försöka återta den, något som gett upphov till märkbar irritation hos drakkrigaren.<br/>
   Wizzro tycktes å andra sidan aldrig ha nog med bollar i luften, då hans uppdrag var istället att flytta trupper runt om i riket och tillintetgöra fienden var de än naglade sig fast. Ibland kände Cia hur det svindlade i huvudet av alla platsnamn och beräkningar som vålnaden räknade upp; alla brännpunkter där deras arme engagerade med hyrulianer. Det inte så subtila hotet att hon skulle oskadliggöra honom ifall han fortsatte att prestera dåligt, blev allt mindre tilltalande ju fler ansvarsområden uppenbarades.<br/>
   “Vilket har varit hans intention redan från början”, mumlade rösten. “Medveten om hur lite faktiskt ledarskapserfarenhet du har — för det har du inte kunnat dölja — har spöket åtagit sig så många ämbeten som möjligt för att bli ovärderlig. Att han kanske saknar kompetens för dessa uppdrag gör inte någon skillnad, för du kommer ändå inte att kunna avgöra ifall detta är fallet.”<br/>
Tack vare min trolldom är han fullständigt lojal emot mig, kontrade Cia i tankarna. Min magi befaller honom att tjäna mig med trofasthet. Det innebär att han aldrig kommer bedra mig. Jag behöver inte ens spilla kraft på att oroa mig över det.<br/>
   Hon ruskade på huvudet, som om rösten var en fluga hon kunde skaka bort (om så bara). Volga började argumentera om att han skulle få utföra rövartåg utanför staden och hon lät sig tacksamt uppslukas av debatten. Allt medan hon fokuserade på den rastlösa krigaren, var Wizzro ovanligt tystlåten. Annars hade hon väntat sig att vålnaden skulle motsätta sig Volgas förslag passionerat, bara för att göra den andra generalen miserabel. Antagligen valde han att hålla låg profil för att inte irritera henne något mer, förmodade Cia. Hon kunde inte ha haft mer fel.<br/>
En välbekant melodi nådde öronen. Hon vände sig om, såg att Wizzro hade plockat upp speldosan i sina maskätna händer, och kände hur strupen snördes ihop. Ett lysande rött öga betraktade de snurrande dansparet, omringade av hans långa, sotiga naglar. När han märkte att hon stirrade på honom, ersattes ögat av ett leende.<br/>
   – Förtjusande tingest.<br/>
   Cia tryckte bort impulsen att snappa åt sig dosan. Hon var en härförare; inte ett barn som blev upprörd av att se någon fingra på hennes leksak. När inga protester kom, tog Wizzro det som tillåtelse att fortsätta med sitt fingrande.<br/>
   – Detta är första gången jag ser en sådan här mackapär; jag vill bara undersöka den medan ni samtalar.<br/>
   Volga muttrade att spöket inte kunde låta bli att störa till och med när han höll tyst. Cia fann, skamfullt nog, blicken fastklistrad på Wizzros pillande, trots att hon intalat sig att hon inte skulle låta sig beröras av situationen. Dosan hade sina användningsområden, trots allt.<br/>
   – Se till att du inte förstör den, sa hon och tvingade sig själv att vrida bort huvudet.<br/>
   – Har den en speciell betydelse för dig? frågade en smilande vålnad.<br/>
   Minsta spår av sentimentalitet och Wizzro var på henne likt en haj som luktade blod.<br/>
   Cia undrade om rodnaden som steg i ansiktet berodde mest på förlägenhet eller rent och skärt raseri. Vågat av gasten att pröva hennes tålamod så snart efter att hon disciplinerat honom. Var han så pass idiotisk att han inte insåg att han lekte med elden, eller för vettvillig för att bry sig?<br/>
   – Mina ägodelar behöver inte ha speciella betydelser för att jag ska beordra dig att hantera dem med respekt.<br/>
   – Det ligger ingen skam i att fatta tycke för någonting, sa Wizzro, som om hennes kluvna känslor gentemot speldosan stod skrivna i ansiktet på henne. Jag själv blev förtjust i den ögonblicket som jag såg den, särskilt i de små dansarna.<br/>
   Han satte ned speldosan igen, troligen för att han såg hur mörk Cia blev i synen, och harklade sig.<br/>
   – Har min dam någonsin dansat förut?<br/>
   – Varför i all världen vill du veta det?<br/>
   Wizzro lyfte händerna i en avväpnande gest.<br/>
   – Ren nyfikenhet; min härskarinna är en nobel dam trots allt.<br/>
   Så mycket som Cia rynkade pannan ikväll var hon på god väg att få permanenta veck.<br/>
   – Jag har varit avskärmad från civilisationen sedan barnsben, så nej, jag har aldrig dansat.<br/>
   Wizzro skrockade och slog ihop händerna.<br/>
   – Då måste min dam vilja lära sig, inte sant?<br/>
   Greppet som Cia hade om spiran hårdnade.<br/>
   – Att du antyder att jag skulle gå runt med en sådan ytlig önskan när Hyrule ligger för mina fötter är löjligt. Kanske borde jag lära mig att mangla mina lakan tills de slutar rabbla nonsens.<br/>
   – Jag säger inte att du saknar magnifika ambitioner, min dam, sa Wizzro som fått något skrämt i blicken, fast du behöver inte förkasta simplare nöjen för den sakens skull. Tänk så här: efter att Hyrule och hjältens hjärta erövrats vore det väl skam om ni inte kunde inta eran rättmätiga plats i den högre societeten, bara för att ni inte är skolade i dess sedvänjor. Tänk på hur det skulle kännas att delta i en bal efter att ha blivit frånhållen möjligheten så länge.<br/>
   Volga fnös, men Cia hade blivit tyst. Inte för att baler var något som hon längtade efter, men hade hon någonsin funderat på vad som skulle hända efter att kriget var över? Skulle hela riket förvandlas till aska, eller skulle hon tillåta att städerna stod kvar; jaga bort monstren från byarna och lämna adelssläkterna intakta?<br/>
   Skulle det gå att plocka bort den kungliga familjen och infoga sig själv på samma ställe; byta ut en puzzelbit mot en annan och upptäcka att den passade perfekt. Kunde det vara så enkelt? En påhittad bal målades upp i huvudet, en för att fira hennes kröning. Hon såg framför sig hur Hyrules nya härskarinna snubblade över sina egna fötter och trampade i baktakt.<br/>
   – Du … vill påstå att du kan dansa, sade hon, kluven mellan dels farhågorna, dels skammen av att ens känna av dem.<br/>
   Att hon talade med en hånfull ton tycktes inte beröra Wizzro det minsta.<br/>
   – Varför skulle jag inte kunna det? sa han.<br/>
   Cia svepte handen mot hans icke existerande ben. Wizzro sneglade ned mot tomrummet under honom, sedan gjorde han en avfärdande gest.<br/>
   – Det där har ingenting med saken att göra, trott eller ej.<br/>
   Han höll upp det maskätna fingret där rubinringen som fött fram hans väsen satt.<br/>
   – Den här finingen har slukat själarna hos mer än goroner och lisadroner. I mig finns erfarenheterna från ett flertal välbärgade och frisinnade människor, vilka alla älskade att dansa.<br/>
   – Du uppfyller fortfarande inte minimikravet för vad en dansare behöver, påpekade Cia.<br/>
   Det sneda leendet inuti Wizzros huva blev bredare.<br/>
   – Ja, låt oss se om vi kan ordna någonting mer passande.<br/>
   Han gestikulerade. En mjölkig dimma täckte honom från topp till bildligt talad tå. När han blev synlig igen hade Wizzro fått en ny skepnad. Hjältens skepnad.<br/>
   De andra i rummet stirrade medan avbilden vägde prövande på sina nya ben och strök luggen ur ögonen. Cia var välbekant med hjältens utseende; hon hade studerat det under perioden då hon snöat in sig på att skapa kopior av honom. Därför kunde hon med säkerhet säga att varje hårstrå, varje födelsemärke och veck i tunikan, var en perfekt replika. Ifall inte färgskalan varit blekare, som om de tittade på personen genom suddigt glas, hade hon kunnat tro att den riktiga Link teleporterats inför henne.<br/>
   Hjärtat blev glatt förledd och dunkade hårt i bröstet. Hon vek bort blicken och drog ett djupt andetag.<br/>
   – Nå, vad tycks? frågade han, rösten förvandlad; lika skönmålad som utseendet.<br/>
   Han gav betraktarna ett brett flin som Cia aldrig sett Link bära, och fullkomligt saboterade illusionen. Detta var inte hjälten, utan en pervers ande i hans förklädnad. Motbjudande, men tanken gjorde det enklare för henne att fatta kontroll över pulsen som gärna skenade iväg.<br/>
   Efter att ha sagt åt sig själv att bete sig oberörd, lutade hon kinden nonchalant mot handen och svarade Wizzro med en road ton.<br/>
   – Synnerligen en överraskning från din sida. Har du andra dolda talanger som jag borde veta om?<br/>
   Wizzro kråmade sig<br/>
   – Om min härskarinna verkligen är intresserad av mina blygsamma förmågor är jag fullt villig att diskutera magisk teori i framtiden, sade han, sedan höll han ut handen mot Cia, som kände hur hennes spelade leende försvann.<br/>
   – Du kan, i ärlighetens namn, inte mena allvar.<br/>
   Ett skratt. Till och med sättet han skrattade hade förändrats, inte längre ett hest skrockande, utan ett porlande som om en varm rännil löpte ur munnen.<br/>
   – Se det som mitt sätt att återgälda er för er ständiga storsinthet, min sköna, sa han.<br/>
   Så det var så det låg till. Glöm att hålla låg profil; Wizzro tycktes tolka bestraffningar som en invit att proaktivt vinna tillbaka den gunst han förlorat. Det hade varit mindre tröttsamt om han bara valt att hålla sig undan.<br/>
   När hon öppnade munnen var det för att avsnäsa honom, men innan orden kom ut ändrade sig något inom henne. Kanske var det för att hon under bråkdelen av en sekund kom att tänka på Cilana, stackars menlösa Cilana som betraktade Hyrule på avstånd och visste, med resignationen hos en marionettdocka, att allt det som vanliga flickor tog för givet — romans, fester, vänner … — skulle hon aldrig få. Då Cia tänkte att dans inte var något som hon borde förströ sig med, så tänkte hon precis som Cilana. Cia, härförare och häxmästarinna, som kastat av sig varenda förpliktelse som resten av världen belamrat henne med, betedde sig som Cilana. Hon tittade upp på hjältens inbjudande ansikte; anade trots den bleka färgskalan en blå ton i hans ögon ...<br/>
   Vad fanns det egentligen som hindrade henne från att roa sig? Varför skulle hon bry sig ifall Volga stirrade på henne som om hon var galen, och det muttrade i huvudet? Om hon kände för att dansa med en ondskefull, själslukande ring, så var hon fullt berättigad att göra detta.<br/>
   – Ved du vad, det låter inte som ett dåligt erbjudande trots allt, sa hon.<br/>
   Volga hade aldrig tappa hakan så dramatiskt som han gjorde nu.<br/>
   – Vi befinner oss i mitten av ett krigsråd. Härskarinna, du…<br/>
   – ...Vi har diskuterat i flera timmar drake, och jag är säker på att vi kommer att diskutera i flera timmar till.<br/>
   Hennes ord tystade honom lika effektivt som en hammare i plytet. Illgröna ögon blängde alltjämt då hon ställde sig upp. Sekunden innan hon tog Wizzros hand, tvekade hon. Illusionen av mjukt skinn förändrade inte hur äckliga och skrumpna hans kroppsdelar var i verkligheten. Den handskbeklädda handen kanske kändes kall och rynkig som huden på en fjällande orm, eller slemmig och vårtig som en paddas?<br/>
   Vad höll hon på med? Det här var Wizzro, hur stiligt skal han än bar över kroppen. Skulle hon dra tillbaka handen och fortsätta mötet som om ingenting hade hänt, men om hon backade från sitt eget beslut efter bara en sekund …<br/>
   Ögonblicket av tvekan passerade, sedan låg hennes smala fingrar i Wizzros, eller Links, vilket hon föredrog att tänka. Texturen i handsken var som normalt läder; fingrarna som normala fingrar. Hon andades ut av lättnad. Skenbilden var inte perfekt; huden var kall som om hon vidrörde svalt järn, men, förutom kroppsvärmen, var annars handen precis som hjältens, också i hur den kändes?<br/>
   En nyfiken tumme föll för frestelsen att svepa tvärs över valkarna som löpte över fingrarna, spår efter tyglar och svärdsfästen. Hon dolde tilltaget genom att justera hur hennes hand låg, som om hon tyckte att greppet var obekvämt.<br/>
   – Ta bort handskarna; de passar inte för dans, sa hon.<br/>
   Tack och lov var ett höjt ögonbryn det enda som Wizzro ifrågasatte henne med. För en sekund blev hennes händer kallare; när hon tittade ned hade den vita dimman dykt upp igen och försvann tillsammans med handskarna så att hjältens händer nu var bara.<br/>
   “Finns det någon mening i de här dumheterna?” sade medvetandet.<br/>
   – Det finns ingen mening, just därför, viskade hon, så lågt att bara hon själv och han där inne hörde.<br/>
   Hon kände honom ge upp och dra sig undan i likgiltighet.<br/>
   Wizzro förde henne ut till tomrummet i mitten av salen, vilken utgjorde det perfekta dansgolvet, insåg hon nu.<br/>
   – Någon form av ackompanjemang borde vi ha, håller ni inte med? sa Wizzro och riktade ett finger tillbaka mot bordet. Får jag lov att låna speldosan, min dam?<br/>
   Hennes axlar spände sig inför tanken på vad Wizzro kunde tänkas göra med föremålet, innan hon återigen påminde sig om att det bara var en speldosa; ingenting viktigt.<br/>
    Gör som du vill.<br/>
   På toppen av hans fingret gnistrade magi. Färgen på besvärjelsen var ljusare än vanligt, dragen mer åt violett än illvilliga indigo. Där speldosan stod dök en magisk cirkel med motsvarande färg upp, stor som en tallrik. Föremålet spratt till och på egen hand började veven att veva.<br/>
    – Jag kan tänka mig bättre dansmusik, kommenterade Cia.<br/>
   – Vänta och se.<br/>
   Utan att bry sig om att musiken gick i fyrtakt började Wizzro slå en valsrytm med handen. Detta tycktes göra speldosan osäker. Melodin saktade ned och hackade sig fram tills den nästan stod stilla. Efter en disharmonisk omställning började den istället följa handslagen, och den mekaniska klangen förändrades. Cia hummade av fascination när hon istället för plingandet hörde en stråkkvartett. Först svagt, liksom prövande, sedan växte ljudet snabbt i styrka och pondus.<br/>
   – Det förvånar mig att du kan utföra så pass raffinerad magi.<br/>
   – Som sagt var, lider jag inte brist på dolda talanger.<br/>
   Wizzro svängde med pekfingret som om den vore en dirigentpinne, och musiken flyttade på sig tills det lät som om de omringades av en osynlig orkester. Cia blundade. Krigsrådssalen visade sig också ha perfekt akustik — Vem hade anat? Trots att tempot hade ändrats och fiolerna förlängde stycket var roten i musiken omisskännligen samma melodi som hon lyssnat på om och om igen. Det tillfredsställde henne på ett oanat sätt att höra musiken fullbordad, frisläppt från den entoniga asken. Vid mer kritiskt lyssnande rynkade hon dock pannan.<br/>
   – Det känns inte som en riktig orkester än, mumlade hon och lyfte handen.<br/>
   Att identifiera sammansättningen av trollformler som gjorde de osynliga instrumenten möjliga var en barnlek, och hon greppade snabbt algoritmen som alstrade ljudet genom att vibrera molekylerna i luften. Utmaningen var att följsamt väva in hennes egen magi i de redan aktiva besvärjelserna. De uppenbarade sig som krökta linjer, utan någon strukturell prydlighet. Allting rörde sig i en härva av volatil magi; ändå var slutresultatet som sagt raffinerat, ett kaos av grova penseldrag som blev en vacker tavla sedd på håll.<br/>
   De första tonerna som hon trollade fram, blåsinstrument och en harpa, skorrade falskt. Cia smackade irriterat med tungan och rörde ena handen i tretakt som Wizzro gjort, tills alla instrumenten spelade ordentligt.<br/>
   När hon öppnade ögonen var det första hon såg (hjältens avbild) som betraktade henne, med outgrundligt ansiktsuttryck. Så fort han märkte att hon avslutat sitt trolleri, flinade han brett och applåderade.<br/>
   – Imponerande, sa han och ställde sig framför henne i en invit att lägga armen på hans axel.<br/>
   Tanken på att han i sin tur skulle placera handen på hennes midja fick en rysning att färdas genom kroppen. Först av upphettning, sedan äckelblandad fasa när hon återigen kom ihåg: inte Link; Wizzro.<br/>
   Nu sitter du i den här smeten, så tänk inte på vålnaden; koncentrera dig bara på vem han ser ut att vara, uppmanade hon sig själv.<br/>
   Den strategin fungerade pinsamt väl. Bara genom att studera honom en liten stund, dra in den något sälta doften som satt i tunikan, och inbilla sig att det spelande leendet riktades mot henne på grund av äkta affektion, blev hon som smältande margarin i kroppen.<br/>
   – Om du trampar på min fot så bränner jag upp dig, sa hon då händerna satt på plats.<br/>
   Wizzro var på väg att skratta, sedan såg han hennes ansiktsuttryck.<br/>
   – Skuggor, du menar allvar, mumlade han.<br/>
   Sekunden efter flöt orkestern in på en vers och lektionen började.<br/>
   Att säga att det gick knackigt i början vore att ha översyntheten hos ett helgon. Cia insåg försent att det inte varit en bra idé att ha sin första danslektion i högklackat och Wizzro tycktes också behöva vänja sig vid att förflytta runt ett par ben innan han kunde göra användning av all sin förmodade expertis. Övergången från snubblande till relativt flyt förlängdes av att han försökte hålla en armlängds avstånd mellan hennes tår och hans stövlar — inte särskilt praktiskt i en vals. Det var tur att deras enda publik saknade sakkunskap nog att förstå hur dåligt de dansade.<br/>
   En positiv aspekt av vals var ändå lättillgängligheten för nybörjare. Wizzro gled snart in i något föreställande en självsäker rytm, och började med små ord — yttrade i vetskapen om att danspartnern var kapabel att förvandla honom till snus — rådgiva henne i hur hon skulle röra sig tillsammans med honom och musiken.<br/>
   Cia blev medveten om att hon var graciös, hennes kropp smäcker och stark som hos en panter. Till viss del var hon redan övad i konsten att föra sig med behag. I timmar hade hon gått fram och tillbaka framför spegeln i sin privata kammare och tränat på att röra sig sensuellt och med rakryggat självförtroende. Säkert hade ingen nybörjare någonsin sett ståtligare ut än hon. Att ha en perfekt hållning var så pass naturligt för henne att hon till och med behöll den på slagfältet. Det här påminde henne om slagfältet. Det saknades skrik och blod, men det fanns ett liknande flyt som när hon mejade ner motståndare som grässtrån.<br/>
   Kaxigt antog hon utmaningarna som Wizzro satte inför henne i form av vändningar och piruetter. Hela tiden fokuserade hon på musiken och ljudet av hans röst.<br/>
   Om hjälten hade kunnat tala, skulle hans röst låta lika mjuk? När hon väl hade honom så kunde hon möjligen bota stumheten med magi. I så fall skulle hon inte ha någonting emot ifall hans röst lät som den gjorde nu.<br/>
   Hennes påfrestande general tycktes ju redan härma allt annat felfritt, bättre än någon av dockorna hon konstruerat. Ibland hade hon slavat i månader för att skapa en imitation av Link så verklighetstrogen att det var möjligt att glömma att han inte var riktig. Efter varje försök hade hon varit tvungen att erkänna sin otillräcklighet, så hur kunde Wizzro på ett ögonblick och några impulsbeslut lyckas långt bättre? Kanske var det så enkelt som närvaron av en egen vilja. Det fanns en oförmåga till konformitet hos honom som dockorna saknade, designade att tillfredsställa hennes minsta begär, den sortens fräckhet som lät honom sjåpa bort tiotusen soldater och ändå våga testa hennes gränser. Han drev henne till vansinne, och var, på sätt och vis, hennes mest levande skapelse. Underligt att tänka på den förvridna vålnaden som en av hennes kreationer, men medvetandet i den lilla guldringen skulle aldrig ha kunnat ta fysisk form utan att ha slukat en generös portion av hennes magi först.<br/>
   Höjden av ironi: att tillbringa en evighet med att försöka ge liv åt den perfekta dockan, och det närmaste hon kom att lyckas var en potpurri av spöken som hon förkroppsligat på ett infall Nej. Aldrig i livet. Att kalla en vålnad för hennes främsta skapelse när han såg ut som en ruttnande köttbit och hade, misstänkte hon, cirka trettio olika personligheter i huvudet, var att gå för långt.<br/>
   – Du är en talang, berömde Wizzro.<br/>
   Hon var för koncentrerad för att svara. Musiken tycktes öka takten — Var det meningen att en vals skulle låta som en rusig dansmelodi? Hennes kropp rörde sig på egen hand. Lätt och lekande följde den med då Wizzro snurrade dem tvärs över golvet.<br/>
   Ett kort tag befann de sig så pass nära bordet att hon kunde urskilja pinnan i Volgas ansikte. Drakkrigaren såg vimmelkantig ut, som om han blivit slagen av blixtmagi.<br/>
   – Betrakta er själva, två uråldriga väsen som beter som barnyngel, morrade han.<br/>
   – Vakta din tunga gecko, ropade Wizzro, och hejdade dansens framfart så att han kunde tilltala Volga ansikte mot ansikte.<br/>
   – Att kalla mig uråldrig är en sak, men vår dam här kan inte vara mer än ett sekel gammal.<br/>
   – Visserligen förlorar den som vakar över all tid lätt greppet om sin egen ålder, reflekterade Cia högt, alltmedan Wizzro ledde henne in i en piruett, men jag kan inte vara äldre än sju eller åtta decennier.<br/>
   – Höjden av ungdomlighet, utan att vara omogen, sa Wizzro, rösten något ansträngd då han ställt sig på tå för att ackommodera för hennes längd.<br/>
   Väl ute ur piruetten, naglade Cia fast Volga med blicken.<br/>
   – Möjligen är jag ung i jämförelse med er två, men ingen får lov att kalla mig “barnyngel”. Hör jag det ordet från dina läppar igen, så kommer jag…<br/>
   I det ögonblicket höjdes farten igen, och hon rycktes iväg. I ögonvrån såg hon hur Volga surmulet och demonstrativt återgick till att klottra på kartorna, sedan kunde hon inte fokusera på annat än dansen.<br/>
   Musiken gick ned i dalar och upp i toppen av berg. Hon visste knappt vad hon gjorde, visste inte ifall hon utförde stegen rätt, men all känsla av prestanda hade upphört. De tycktes flyta. Melodin blev allt som hon lyssnade på; kärleksbudskapet som viskade till henne bakom stråkar och flöjter.<br/>
   Den här musiken är min, bestämde hon. Den tanken kändes rätt. Cias melodi.<br/>
   Det var då hon tittade mot ingången till salen och stannade. Wizzro gick in i henne och gav till ett överrumplat ljud. Hon märkte det knappt, upptagen som hon var med att gapa mot de dussintals bliner som stod samlade vid de öppna dörrarna i en hel skock och stirrade med misstroende blickar.<br/>
   En distanserad del av henne kunde inte annat än förundras över den rena, skära paniken som grep henne. Hade hon inte redan dansat inför de två mest inflytelserika individerna i hennes arme; vad gjorde några fler åskådare henne?<br/>
   Allt var svaret, för Volga skulle aldrig tala bredvid mun om mötena, hur löjlig han än fann någonting, medan även de mest tjockskalliga boboblinerna visste bättre än att tro på något som Wizzro sa.<br/>
   De här fotsoldaterna skulle skvallra. Så fort de lämnade rummet skulle de rusa till barackerna och basunera ut inför hela världen att deras mörka härskarinna valsade på krigsråden.<br/>
   – Vad gör ni här? bräkte hon gällt, och backade undan från Wizzro.<br/>
   Musiken snubblade över en takt och kollapsade i en kalabalik av tjutande trumpeter innan den tillslut tystnade. Nu hade Wizzro också sett blinerna och ögonen vidgade sig till runda klot.<br/>
   – Bry er inte om att svara, fortsatte Cia. Jag vill att ni försvinner nu.<br/>
   Några av blinerna backade eller skruvade på sig. Som var typiskt för deras sort, var flertalet för slöa för att reagera på hennes hastigt skiftande befallningar, och fortsatte istället att glo som kor i en hage.<br/>
   Wizzro brast ut i gapskratt. Inte med den förföriska rösten, utan en som skorrade likt en ostämd harpsträng. Hes och helt och hållet hans egen.<br/>
   Hettan steg i Cias ansikte.<br/>
   – Hur vågar ni beträda mitt krigsråd. Försvinn nu!<br/>
   Spiran som hon lutat mot högsätet kom flygande och landade blixtrande i hennes utsträckta hand. Hon skickade en indigo blixt mot blinerna. Detta fick fart på dem. Skränande som apor, fällde de varandra i sin iver att komma iväg. Knappt hade den siste hunnit få hälen förbi tröskeln innan porten slog igen.<br/>
   – Åh, håll snattran, morrade hon mot Wizzro som vek sig dubbel.<br/>
   – Ursäkta min ... min…<br/>
   Toppen på spiran smällde in i hans sida, och skenbilden splittrades. Istället för hjälten var det en anskrämlig vålnad som slog ned i det polerade golvet. Kraften i slaget fick honom att glida iväg. Trots det ville det förbannade spöket inte sluta skratta.<br/>
   – Försvinn!<br/>
   En blixt for mot Wizzro. Innan den hunnit träffa hade han sjunkit ned genom golvet och var borta. Volga hade ställt sig upp och följt hela spektaklet med förstummad blick. Nu for hon runt mot honom.<br/>
   – Varför sa du inte att de dök upp?<br/>
   Volga pekade stumt mot kartorna som han varit upptagen med.<br/>
   – Jag märkte inte…<br/>
   – Försvinn.<br/>
   Volga behövde ingen blixt som övertalning. Efter en kvick bugning svepte han ut ur salen. Ekot av de bepansrade fotstegen var möjligen mer skyndsamt än vanligt. Cia andades ut så fort han stängt porten bakom sig.<br/>
   Fullkomligt ensam. En stund stod hon stilla och lyssnade på de egna andetagen, hur de gick från att susa upprört till att bli långa och lugna, sedan nästan stapplade hon fram till högsätet. När hon väl nådde den skrattade hon så att det ekade upp till taken.<br/>
   “Det finns ingenting att skratta åt,” grymtade rösten från djupet av hennes medvetande. <br/>
   Just det. Hon kunde aldrig vara fullkomligt ensam.<br/>
   – Det finns det inte, höll hon med och torkade bort en tår som trängt fram i ögonvrån. Just därför.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>